culminating_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Part ll: Individualized Education Program (IEP) and Collaboration
Individualized Education Program (IEP) Multidisciplinary Team:''' * Parents~ The term parents can refer to a biological parent, foster parent, legal guardian, or an individual who acts in place of a parent (grandparent, stepparent, etc.). Parents can provide information about the child’s strengths, the child’s needs, discuss concerns, and provide consent (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin. (2015). * General education teacher~ At least one general education teacher should be present, if the student is participating in general education. The teacher provides knowledge of content and input about the needs of the student (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin (2015). * Special education teacher~ The expert will provide knowledge, strategies, interventions, and specially designed instruction, and facilitate the meetings. A special education teacher is responsible for implementing the IEP (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin. (2015). * A representative of the school district~ The person must be qualified to provide or supervise the instruction that meets the student’s needs, knowledge about the general education curriculum, and knowledge about available school resources (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin. (2015). * Other professional (specialist)~ This person’s role is to interpret the assessment results and explain the instructional implications of those results to the team. This role may be filled by any of the school personnel such as the Occupational Therapist, Behavior Analyst, Physical Therapist, Social Worker, School Psychologist, or Speech Language Pathologist (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin. (2015). * Other relevant individuals~ At the parent or school district’s discretion, other people who have relevant knowledge regarding the student can be included (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin. (2015). * Student with a disability~ Depending on a child’s age, interest in, and willingness to participate, the student can be included in IEP meetings when appropriate (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin, (2015). '''Types of Assessment and Testing Needed for an IEP: Go to the link to read about Disability Rights Education and Defense Fund: Assessment Chart to see skills, definitions, and tests that give information results about the specific skill tested http://dredf.org/special-education/special-education-resources/assessments-chart/ Ways to get Parents Involved and Better Understand the IEP Process: · Invite parents to visit their child’s classroom and special events. · Let parents know how valuable their input at the meetings. · Work around parents schedule. · Help parents get transportation if needed. · Minimize educational jargon during the meeting to enhance parents’ understanding. · Make sure all communications are in the parents primary language. Use multiple forms of communication: notes sent home in students folder, notes sent in the mail, phone calls, e-mails, texts using the Remind app, etc.) · Allow parents to observe an IEP meeting or watch a video of a meeting. A great online resource is www.alaskamentorproject.org. · Ask parents who they would like included at the meeting. (Witte, Bogan, and Woodin. (2015) Creating Goals and Objectives: Assess student needs: * before developing goals, conduct a needs assessment, a systematic process to determine and address the gaps between where you want to be and the status quo. Goals should: * be stated in terms of learner outcomes * be realistically attainable * be stated in terms of learner knowledge, behavior, and attitude * describe real world behaviors to be used by the learner Objectives should: * relate to the goal * answer the question, "What will the student be able to do after a specific amount of time." * be stated in precise, observable, and measurable (Creating curriculum goals and objectives. (n.d.) How Goals and Objectives Affect the Curricular Design: * Learning objectives should drive the lesson. * Every activity, game, and assessment should be connected to the learning objective. * Goals and objectives should drive the teachers lesson planning, activities, etc. * The teacher should use the goals and objectives to determine which content areas to focus on. * By using the students goals and objectives the teacher can differentiate the students lessons to meet each students academic level. * Teachers can use the goals to create flexible grouping, small group instruction, peer tutoring, etc. Service Models for Co-Teaching and Inclusion Classrooms: Parallel Teaching: Two teachers teaching the same content simultaneously in one classroom. The purpose of this model is to lower the student to teacher ratio (Goldstein. (2015). Station Teaching: Teachers split content into different stations around the classroom. Each teacher becomes an expert in one piece of content and runs the station. Students rotation through the stations, which requires strong classroom management (Goldstein. (2015) . Alternative Teaching: When one teacher works with the majority of students in a full class setting, and the second teacher pulls a small group of students out of the classroom (or another area in the classroom) to work together in a small group (Goldstein. (2015) . One Teaches, One Assists: This model works when content needs to be delivered to the class as a whole. One teacher teaches the lesson and the other walks around the room answering student questions, keeping students on task, and helping individual students (Goldstein. (2015) . Co-teaching Benefits: * Creates effective, fun learning * Teachers teach to their area of expertise * Teachers can use their knowledge effectively together * Keeps co-teacher involved in class * Allows for shared ideas, including enrichment and differentiation * Breaks up the monotony of one person doing all instruction * Creates many spontaneous teachable moments * Students work in a smaller group to help create a higher comfort level among peers * Teachers can work together to create rigorous lessons (Fitzell. (2016) Cons for Co-teaching: * Co-teachers must click, not conflict * Requires supporting and carrying 100 percent of the load by both teachers * Both teachers must be equally involved in the planning, grading, correcting, and supporting in the classroom * Planning takes a long time (Fitzell. (2016)